


Youre Mine! Susie x Oscar

by SUFandom



Series: Summer Camp Island Fanfic Collections [2]
Category: Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Explict, F/M, Hurt, Mature things, Rape(Maybe), Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: Well we know they hate each other but one day, everything changes...





	Youre Mine! Susie x Oscar

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser!!!

Teaser:

Oscar: Susie.. why are you following me??

\---

Betsy: its just a kid Susie!!

Susie: But why i cant spend someone except you with Hedgehog! Huh!

Betsy: Because you're just mean to them!!

Part 1 done :)


End file.
